


The Coward

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Glowering, the Sewer King stood in a dark area with his back against the wall.





	The Coward

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Glowering, the Sewer King stood in a dark area with his back against the wall. He refused to view a sick pet alligator writhing. He usually never abandoned his animals, but he never wished to suffer with the alligator. His pet was going to die. Tears ran down his face. 

 

THE END


End file.
